


Inward

by LadyP



Series: Directions [2]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyP/pseuds/LadyP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Follows "Outward") That night ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inward

That night ....

~~~~~

Sam woke suddenly, a strange sound met his ears and he looked around the room, struggling in the area of waking but still partially asleep, he couldn’t recognize his surroundings immediately and shot up to a sitting position. That simple act nearly had the younger man crying out as a sudden stabbing pain ran up his back; he shifted to lean against the mattress and took stock of where he was at.

The low light coming from an adjoining room was bright enough so that Sam could take in the area but the moment he felt the piercing ache in his backside and his memory of the day returned with a vengeance. He slowly shifted his body to lie back down, trying not to jostle the bed and looked over at the man who meant everything to him.

Alan Bradley looked years younger as the soft light from the bathroom washed over him. The lines and stressful stiffness of everyday work at Encom seemed to disappear and the smooth body that was normally hidden by suits was open now to his gaze.

It’s something Sam didn’t expect but thrilled at all the same; Alan’s aggressive demeanor in bed and the shocking fact that the usually calm collected man was a closeted insatiable sex fiend.

He had been gentle with Sam even with his rough words and demanding kisses. His fingers had worked Sam’s ass open to the point where he thought he’d go crazy with want, then there was that first push of Alan’s cock in his ass and that little bit had felt so good that he thought more would feel even better.

That had been a mistake.

He had grabbed Alan and pulled him in hard, the delicious fullness immediately gave way to an overly terrible sensation bordering on a ‘tear-your-body-open’ kind of pain. Sam had never been so glad that Alan had, had more sense and control to stop, which gave him that much more necessary time to adjust. Then his lover took control and soon they were meeting each other; thrust for thrust. Alan was driving him insane with his low desperate voice and filthy monologue.

He’d always heard that a man’s sex drive went down as he became older; apparently Alan hadn’t subscribed to that belief. The man had been voracious with him, pushing him to a sexual demand on his cock that had him begging for mercy long before the executive was worn out. And even then, after Sam was sure he wouldn’t be able to get hard again, Alan hadn’t stopped; his hands touched his body, caressed his face; he was treated like some precious creature and Alan looked at him as if he couldn’t believe how he’d lucked out.

Still exhaustion overtook them both after a while; Sam remembered being pulled into the older man’s embrace and being held tenderly, firmly, as if Alan was reassuring himself Sam was now his.

~~~~~

He had told Alan the truth, he’d only had sex one other time, with a girl who had been more worldly then she’d let on when they got together. They went on a couple of dates and gotten into the conversation of sex. Both had been feeling mellow and she had said he had a cute ass and that she’d love to ride it sometime. Sam had just stared at her open mouthed for a while, then grinned and asked her in his know-it-all tone just how she was going to go about doing that.

An hour or so later they were naked, sweaty and ready to fuck. She had him on his knees, working her fingers into his ass and then she put on what looked like a pair of skin tight boxer briefs with a nasty looking ugly neon yellow dildo poking out of it. Sam was sure that the whole scene was not really like having sex with another man, but once she worked the fake cock into his ass and bumped his ‘happy boy button’ a few times he really forgot to give a shit.

She opened his mind to the ways of gay male sex, even if she was a girl. The vague fantasies Sam had had about Alan now became full fledged dreams with in depth color and surround sound.

Sam really never looked at girls, never dreamed of statuesque or sexy women or got aroused by them. But some of the older guys or men, manly men like Alan, those types made his heart flip; they made his whole body tingle and ache.

Though Alan hadn’t known it himself; he had filled Sam’s thoughts and dreams through the duration of high school. But while other males made Sam stare, Alan had parts of Sam’s anatomy sitting up and taking notice morning, noon and night.

~~~~~~

The idea of anymore sex though had Sam cringing; the dull throbbing he felt eased off when he laid back on the bed, but the increasing pressure in his bladder told him that would be only a short term delay.

“You’re sore, aren’t you?”

Sam flinched at the soft spoken question; he had been so deep in thought and believed Alan to be asleep, that for a short while he forgot who he was sharing a bed with.

He felt blood rush to his face as a hand reached out and lay over his chest.

“Yeah”, Sam whispered as he closed his eyes, embarrassed with the fact Alan could tell with a look just how uncomfortable he was.

“It was your first time Sam, it’s like that for everyone, and it’s not something to be embarrassed about.” Alan slid along the bed and his hand rose to touch Sam’s face, turning it so they could see each other, “but I also should have taken it easier on you, I should have had more control over myself.”

Sam’s blush disappeared and a wild grin urged Alan closer, “well I am a hot young stud you know.”

“Hot young stud? Well, I didn’t know that all that moaning, wailing and begging to come made a man a stud. I’m going to have to redefine my ideals on the male animal”, Alan’s brow quirked though the effect was thrown off with his hair standing on end in a mussed array.

“Okay, so maybe not a stud, but I know I loved it when you were …inside me.”

“I know you did, I loved giving that to you, but right now I’d say you’re pretty well used and I won’t do that again until you heal up enough.”

“Fine, how long does that take?”

“I’d say at least a week”, Alan almost grinned at the crestfallen look Sam shot his way.

“A week?!”

“We’re not going to rush anything Sam and I’m not going to hurt you any worse then what you are now, it was bad enough I didn’t have any control over myself all day when it came to you. Besides”, his fingers trailed down Sam’s chest, lightly scratching at his nipples, “there are plenty of other things we can do in the mean time, don’t you think?”

Sam felt what was becoming a familiar burning pleasure filling his body but the pain below his waist tempered the sensation.

Alan saw the expression and pulled away enough to allow Sam some movement.

“For right now though, I want you to go take a long hot shower. When you come out I have some pain numbing cream that’ll help you to move around and sit down a bit easier. Then we’ll have something to eat; neither of us had a chance for any breakfast and though I really loved”, Alan grinned again sexily, “eating you up, it’s definitely not enough to keep me going and you really have to be starving since I drained you so many times.”

He watched Sam’s face flush with a mixture of arousal and embarrassment while he slid down the bed, found his briefs and pulled them on. His hazel eyes kept a close watch on his young lover, wincing at the slow way Sam eased himself from the bed and shuffled into the bathroom.

Alan’s forehead creased with concern as he went into his dresser and pulled out a clean t-shirt and shorts. Sam was the exhibitionist, Alan enjoyed his modesty. He listened to the shower start and Sam’s loud relieved moan a moment later.

He smiled indulgently for a moment then walked to his kitchen and pulled out some items to fix the meal, but the smile quickly faded when the memories of the sex laden day filled his mind.

No matter how eager Sam had been Alan knew he was right in taking the blame; he should have been gentler with Sam, he shouldn’t have fucked him so hard and demanding time after time, even if Sam had been begging for it, touching himself and offering up his body to the older man.

He was the experienced lover; Sam had told him he’d only had anal sex once, he wasn’t some well used boy toy or some man he picked up while trolling. Still, as guilty as he felt, he also felt himself becoming aroused again, his cock firming up. Sam had been fucked raw and he would in no way penetrate him, not until he was sure the nineteen year old was healed up, but it didn’t stop the fantasy from coming to life.

~~~~~

He would walk back to the bathroom and listen at the door to make sure Sam was focused on his shower. Then he’d go in, open the door and smile at Sam as he closed them in, his hands would run over that smooth young body, touching his cock, stroking it slowly, making sure he wouldn’t come. Then he’d turn Sam around and wrap his body around Sam’s; grinding his cock between Sam’s tight ass cheeks, he’d pull them apart enough for his cockhead to run against the crease, catching at the wrinkled skin of his hole, letting it press there with enough pressure to almost slide inside but it would slip away at the last moment. He’d pull Sam back against him, surrounding the younger man, letting his cock slide between Sam’s thighs while he sucked bruises into his tempting neck and shoulders.

Sam would be begging him by then, begging for a hard fuck. Alan would reach for the conditioner and still wrapped around Sam he’d pour some into his hand and separate enough to run his fingers along Sam’s ass, pressing his fingers into the furnace of Sam’s greedy asshole. He’d tell Sam to lift up his leg and brace on the lower ledge while he pushed them both into the corner, making sure he was tight up against his lover. Then he’d slide in; he’d savor it, that initial push, the ring holding him back only for a second before it would give way and he slid inside. He’d feel the shift of Sam’s inner walls as he moved deeper, not stopping, not this time, just pushing in completely, sheathing himself fully until his balls ground against Sam’s bubble butt. Sam would be pleading and whimpering but Alan knew he would wait just a while longer, wait until he couldn’t wait anymore, then he’d pull back, just enough and slam his way in again just to hear Sam’s gasp, his cut off outcry of pleasure tinged with just a little hurt, he’d do that again and again. He’d use Sam’s ass like his own personal property and Sam would scream and tell him it was his, he would always be his.

~~~~~

Alan’s fingers wrapped around his cock and pulled it from his shorts before he realized what was going on. The reality of the day and the flight of fancy in his mind melded together and he pumped into his fist furiously, gritting his teeth, grabbing the edge of the sink and humping against it mindlessly. He shut his eyes and he swore he could hear Sam’s whimpers, feel his ass beneath him, rutting back against his cock, his own prick red and hot inside that sweet tight, slick hole. He felt Sam’s head fall back on his shoulder as he growled low in his throat. He arched to the balls of his feet, his ass clenched rhythmically at the first spark of pleasure running up his spine, his head fell back and his fist clenched as tight as possible, he felt the semen shooting through his cock, felt it escape his body. Alan clawed for that last bit; let the vision go just a bit further, even as his body trembled with sudden exhaustion.

When it was over he fell forward, his burning face coming to rest against the cool stainless steel of the sinks’ edge. His breath came in deep draughts, his hands shook as he slowly let go of his now flaccid cock; there was more then a little pain at the release, he’d been too caught up in the moment and grabbed himself a bit too tightly. He didn’t even have enough common sense at the time to spit in his hand and try to lubricate matters.

Sam wouldn’t be the only one to move gingerly now.

He’d had more orgasms in the past day then he’d had in the past year. His knees were shaking not only from the power of his release, but also from hunger and sleeplessness.

It felt so strange to be able to look his fill when Sam was lying naked on his sheets, to be able to touch, to kiss to, worship Sam like he wanted to for what felt like forever. Alan felt like he couldn’t waste precious time sleeping when he could have been making love to Sam.

Now his older body was paying the price. When it felt like his legs would support him, he looked over what he’d taken out and shook his head. Then he went back to the fridge and replaced them with items to make sandwiches, something he knew where it wouldn’t require his full concentration and he wouldn’t have to worry about slicing his hand open in preparing. He focused on the job ahead and soon enough he had the bounty ready and on the table along with some large glasses of juice to hydrate them both.

He heard the shower stop and made his way back to the bedroom to get out the analgesic ointment that would allow Sam to move around a bit easier.

Alan knocked on the door and called out, “Sam? I’ve got that cream for you, but I’ll have to apply it and make sure everything is covered.”

He knew it would be embarrassing for Sam to allow him to take care of him in such an intimate way, but Alan also wanted to make sure he hadn’t harmed the younger man worse then just some abraded skin.

Sure enough, when Sam opened the door Alan saw his face flushed with awkwardness and that their eyes couldn’t meet, it didn’t count that Alan had just spent the better part of the day touching every inch of his body and reaming his ass; it was the fact the older man would now rub ointment into his butt instead of lube.

Still, Alan understood and worked quickly, smiling when the audible groan of relief echoed in the bathroom from Sam, who leaned against the sink, his legs spread wide. Alan also sighed when he could feel no tears and saw no blood on the towel he wiped the excess off with.

He washed his hands while Sam went through the house to one of the spare bedrooms where his extra clothes were kept. A few minutes later he stepped into the dining room, walking a bit looser and easier then when he woke.

The two sat down, hunger stabbing at them now that they satisfied their sexual drives for the moment.

They’re quiet while they eat; both ravenous to the point where the sandwiches are soon gone and they’re raiding the fridge for anything else. Sam reached for a beer but Alan plucked it out of his hand before he can crack the top.

Sam looked back over his shoulder at Alan and gave him a look that said, ‘you’ve got to be kidding me!’

“We’re both still a little run down, you’re more wiped out than your realize, and you don’t need this today.”

Sam grinned wickedly and turned to face the executive, “you’re right; I think I need a shot of hot protein, straight from the source Mr. Bradley.”

Alan’s insides quivered at the way his lover said his last name and title; a low toned sensual voice he had never heard before.

“Are you getting hard for me Alan? Do you want to grab something to eat out of the fridge while I get down on my knees to for you?”

“Oh God Sam ...”

“I’m a quick learner Alan. I never realized how hot and sexy it looked like when another man’s dick was involved. How damn good it would taste having him leak all that juice ...”

While Alan felt the stirrings in his cock; his earlier actions, the roughness when he tugged at his phallus with his mind still full of Sam tinted desires now made is cock too tender to even think about having it handled again.

Sam had already moved from the refrigerator and slid onto his knees, his anxious hands reached for Alan’s shorts, running his mouth over the thick length.

The moment Sam did that though, instead of feeling enjoyable, it felt like his dick was being rubbed against a burlap sack; he instantly pulled back and hissed out a quiet whimper of pain.

Sam looked up at him in shock then moved in again before the older man could stop him. This time though his hands were gentle as he pulled the briefs and shorts away and down his lover’s hips.

“Oh my God”, Sam uttered quietly, “what the fuck did we do to your dick Alan?”

“It’s just a little sensitive right now, that’s all.”

“A little?! Holy Shit! It looks like we rubbed it raw!”

Alan’s face felt like it was burning up from a fever, he didn’t know how to explain the reason for it to Sam.

*Sure, tell him how after you fucked his ass into a sling and he could hardly walk to the shower, that you wanted to fuck him one more time and you stroked your dick so hard you damn near peeled the skin off! He won’t feel like shit for that!*

Sam moved to stand; his ideas of seduction were put on hold for the moment.

“Alan, what is it?” The younger man watched as a dull red flush filled Alan’s face.

“It’s not a big deal Sam.”

“The fuck it’s not! I don’t remember it being like this when we woke up!”

Alan closed his eyes in utter shame; he was standing in his kitchen half naked arguing with the son of his best friend, a man-child young enough to be his own son, a man who had just become his lover that morning.

“Alan ...”

“I ...” he began forcefully, his eyes still tightly shut, “I was ... shit! I was thinking about you in the shower and I got hard and when I grabbed my cock, I ... I was so involved with idea of fucking you in the shower I didn’t realize my hand was dry and I was holding my dick too hard. By the time I did realize it, I had already come.”

The older man quickly shuffled backward; bent over to yank his briefs and shorts back over his half hard erection, gingerly covering the phallus before turning around. He reached for the forgotten beer, popped the top and took a long swallow before he walked out of the kitchen and into his living room, his shoulders hunched.

Sam stared after him, shocked to the core that the man who had helped raise him, the one who had been there for him all his life, the one who had always shown him care and love, could have lost control over him; Sam Flynn.

He had figured Alan had, had sex with men before, he didn’t like to think about it, but it would have been stupid to believe Alan didn’t have needs like anyone else; the man wasn’t a eunuch after all. But the idea that Alan had had a fantasy of him, and beat off thinking about it to the point he had hurt himself; that was the thing Sam couldn’t come to grips with. He was the one with the runaway hard cock, the imagination that when it came to Alan Bradley all he could do, was come. He would be the one to jack off ten times a day without control, not Alan.

No, Alan was always in control; he rarely lost his temper and even hardly ever cursed. In Sam’s mind it didn’t fit with the profile of the man he grew up respecting and loving.

Sam turned back to the refrigerator deep in thought, even as he pulled out some bottles of water and some leftover containers. He peered into each one, selected a few different items before going into a drawer for some forks. The younger man looked outside the kitchen window and smirked for a short while. He then quickly padded out to the living room where Alan sat; set the containers on a table before the man, before taking a seat beside him.

Alan glanced at him briefly before turning away, still discomfited with his earlier admission.

“I don’t know about you man, but I’m still starving, so dig in.” Sam motioned to the table and handed the older man a fork before he opened a box and started wolfing down the contents.

Alan could only shake his head, then grabbed another container and began to slowly feed himself.

“Water?”

At the nod from his lover, Sam cracked the top and handed it to him.

Alan was glad for the reprieve; he hadn't scared Sam off for the time being. Sam still felt safe enough sit beside him, their thighs brushing against each other.

“So you dream about pounding my ass in the shower, do you?”

Alan choked and coughed at the matter-of-fact statement, “Sam!”

“What? I mean you’re the one who said ...”

“I know what I said Sam I ...” Alan was at a loss of what to say.

“I ... I don’t mean it in a bad way, I just ... you’re just ... I mean I thought I was the only one with the twenty four hour porn movie marathon with you as the lead actor in my head. I mean God! There are days when I’d drive by some car wash and see a car that looks just like yours and suddenly I have to pull over in an alley because all I can think about is you and me in the back seat with my legs in the air and you fucking me so hard the car is rocking in one of those automatic bays!”

Sam was breathing heavily by the time he finished; then it was Alan’s turn to stare open mouthed.

“What I mean is ...” Sam’s eyes took on an unsure look, “you could fuck anyone, you could go into any club and have a bunch of guys lining up, begging you to fuck them! You don’t need fantasies.”

Sam turned away suddenly, as if he’d given too much away. The older man looked at his lover, amazed at the naiveté, strength and care he held so tightly within himself.

“I’ve been thinking about you for some time now Sam; dreaming of you in all sorts of scenarios. It didn’t change, even when ... when I did go out looking for ... a fix. And that’s all I could ever call it, just an hour or so with some nameless man who had some resemblance to you, but I could never fool myself enough. When you would come over or I would see you; I just wanted to fuck you stupid. Those dreams and fantasies you thought I didn’t need? There were times when they were the only things that came between me being able to walk away and me just bending you over and riding you until I couldn’t come again, which would have led me straight to prison and being listed as a sex offender for the rest of my life.”

“I was making you as nuts as you were making me?!” Sam put down the containers and moved to straddle the executive’s lap, forgetting for the moment his tender ass and Alan’s extra sensitive cock. Blue eyes stared intently into hazel and Sam’s mouth came down hungrily against his older lover.

“God, I didn’t know it was like that for you too”, Sam mumbled as Alan’s tongue shot out and played with his own, he pulled back breathlessly only to have Alan run his hands up and down his thighs while licking hot stripes on his throat, “I thought this was a one time thing when I saw you this morning, I ... oh God ... I didn’t think ...”

“Didn’t know my brain was thinking of ways to get you, to have you writhing on me like you are now? Why do you think I worked so late at Encom? Because of the scintillating conversations I had with Jr. and Mackey? It’s because I got tired of going home to an empty bed and waking up fucking the mattress instead of fucking you like I wanted to.”

Alan’s fingers quickly undid Sam’s jeans and his hand slipped inside to cup the hot leaking length, “not so sore anymore Sam?”

Sam arched up into the hand lightly holding his cock,”fuck! No ... no not so ... so much. You?”

“Don’t think about me ... this is all for you baby”, Alan growled roughly against Sam’s neck, smiling when he felt a tremor go through Sam’s body.

Alan tried to pull the jeans down further but the denim was too snug around his hips. He lifted Sam a bit, then flipped them over, releasing his hold on Sam and quickly removed his clothing.

“You ... you going to ... *uhn ...* tell me some of those fantasies?” Sam writhed against Alan’s hands, whining when the older man removed his clothes and slid down between his spread legs, running his hands over the sweating flesh, down his legs and avoiding the cock that was straining towards him.

“You want to hear them now?!” Alan chuckled incredulously, then taking in the sexy body before him, got back up and walked to the bedroom only to return a moment later, carrying a tube. His hand was slick as it took finally hold of his cock and Sam whimpered loudly.

“Not fair Alan, I want to see you too, I want to touch you.”

“I told you this time is just for you, but ...” Alan let his words trail off while he reached down and yanked up his t-shirt, then carefully removed his shorts. His brow arched when he looked at Sam’s eyes burrowing a hole into the crotch of his underwear. He turned sideways and gave his lover a teasing smirk when he slowly worked the snug fabric over his hips and down his legs, letting them drop that little way to his feet so he could easily step out of them.

“I can’t believe you’re getting hard again!” Sam’s stared hungrily at the slowly filling member between Alan’s legs and reached out to touch it, but hesitated. Alan took his hand and leaned down, grabbing the tube once more and squeezing a large dollop on the palm.

“You’ve always gotten me hard Sam, just by being you. What can I say, you make me insatiable”, Alan gave a wicked grin, knowing that Sam was as insane for him as he was for Sam.

The younger man breathed sharply, understanding now as a lover, he was the center of Alan’s attentions; his youthful body trembled at the knowledge.

“Just don’t grip so hard, okay?”

Sam could only nod because Alan began stroking his cock, running his thumb over the slit, moving down to play with his balls before rising to pump him again. Sam’s head rolled from side to side as Alan touched him.

“Let it go Sam, come for me. Let me see you come like this, lying on my couch, begging for me.”

His fist moved faster over the solid length. Sam’s gasps and outcries as well as his hips thrusting up to meet his pumping hand only drove Alan on, grinding his mouth against Sam’s, eating the sounds he was making. Alan’s mouth moved down his body to sample the already tight nipples, laving at the stomach and ribs, worshipping his body.

Alan felt the lightly furred testicles tightening while his hand moved over the burning length and his head traveled down where he pointed the cock to his opened mouth. Sam humped into his lover’s pumping hand and he gasped, watching Alan handle his cock, his body jerked with the knowledge that the older man was going to drink his load; Sam suddenly gave in and came with a hoarse scream.

The orgasm clung to Sam’s body and Alan swallowed then licked his lips at the amount of semen the young cock spat out. He looked up at his newfound lover and found Sam had passed out, exhausted beyond measure. He was breathing heavily and his arms lying bonelessly at his sides, his mouth hanging open. Alan grinned at the hand that he had placed the dollop of lube on, a great deal had squished out between his clenched fingers; none of it touched his cock.

He moved back to Sam’s face and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. His back ached a bit because he had been crouched over his lover, yet he realized that though he still felt a bit worn out, he felt a sense of invigoration and fulfillment; he pulled a throw blanket from the back of the couch and covered the younger man with it.

Alan quickly straightened out the mess he and Sam made before returning to his bedroom, sans clothing. He grimaced not only at the state of the bed and the smell of stale sex on the sheets, but the stickiness of his own body that he wanted to wash off. It didn’t take long for him to strip the bed and remake it with new sheets, he even laughed at the idea of Sam waking to see him in the middle of such a mundane chore while walking around without a scrap of clothing on. He had to admit it felt nice to be unencumbered; he glanced down at his now softening erection and realized he hadn’t done as much damage to himself as he originally thought. It wasn't as sore or tender as it had been right after his self-love session, just a bit more sensitive then usual.

He reached up and stretched after he finished the bed and went into his bathroom with a pleased sigh, just the knowledge he would soon be under a warm beating spray and cleaning up brought forth a simple peaceful grin. After the shower he’d fetch Sam so they could both rest comfortably in the newly made bed.

None the less, he couldn’t help but feel life returning to his cock as he stepped into the shower and realized Sam’s young sexy naked body had been there earlier. He reached for the still damp washcloth hanging from the showerhead, soaped it up, and then began scrubbing his body. Alan couldn’t fight the moan that escaped his lips as the slick cloth worked over his skin and the steaming hot water beat down over his head and back. He didn’t realize how true his words had been; Sam brought out a longing in him he never really felt before, even in his younger days of one night stands.

His love and lust for Sam Flynn really was unquenchable.

He did jump though, shaken from his enjoyable reverie when the door opened and his young lover stepped in.

“We may not be able to fuck in here, but you said there was other stuff we could do. Plus I woke up and lubed my chest and hair”, Sam grimaced.

Alan hid his smirk and motioned for Sam to join him, “come here, I think we can clean you up.”

Sam looked eager and shy at the same time and Alan swore he would take his time with Sam. He’d show him all the best first times; explore whatever kinks he wanted to try without any inhibitions about taboos and teach him about things he never would have thought of but might enjoy.

Alan switched their positions and soaped up the washcloth once more, then nodded at Sam who turned to face and shower. The older man began running the slick cloth over the younger body, reveling in the smoothness of his skin, the play of muscle and bone beneath his fingers. He knew Sam would probably get an erection from their closeness and contact, but he wanted to also show Sam that being lovers also meant tender moments, caring for one another.

The fucking would start after they had some much needed sleep.

His long fingers worked at the muscles in Sam’s shoulders, kneading the flesh, then trailing down his arms only to lift them up and run the cloth over them as well. A firm touch went around his chest, down his belly, over his ribs, then back again over his buttocks. The sudsy cloth ran firmly down Sam’s thighs and legs next, avoiding the softened cock that twitched with interest but remained flaccid. He worked at each foot, cleaning them while Sam balanced himself.

Just as he finished Alan felt Sam’s fingers run through his sodden hair and when he looked up, there was a look of tenderness on the younger man’s face. He reached up and took Sam’s hand, moving to stand before him. A gentle kiss covered his lips while Sam took the cloth from his hands.

The two remained silent as Sam tenderly scrubbed Alan’s older body. Though this time, each time a washed area had been rinsed clean, Sam would lay a kiss at that body part. Alan’s chest, stomach, back and arms were treated to the same reverent act, by the time Sam had completed his action Alan, to his mortification was fully hard once more. Sam grinned up at him, but the smile had no malice, only the delightful surprise that he could bring the older man to such a predicament over and over again.

“You did say there were other things we could do besides fuck.”

“Sam ... you’ve got to be tired, let’s just finish our shower and go to bed. This will go away after a while.”

“You can’t just get hard in front of me and not expect me to do something about it!”

“God Sam, you’re driving me crazy!"

“I’m not exactly sane myself right now. My cock may not be hard, but God I want to fuck again”, Sam’s voice was breathless, his hands moved over Alan’s body, gliding over the hair speckled chest and firm stomach, down around his hips where he clenched his lover’s ass tightly.

“One place we haven’t cleaned yet Alan”, Sam’s eyes twinkled mischievously.

Alan's mouth hung open at Sam’s teasing statement and gulped a mouthful of water before kissing his lover again; his own hands wound through Sam’s hair and tugged his head to the side so he could suck the newly cleaned flesh between his teeth. His fingers slid over Sam’s scalp, following the water that trailed down his back over the curve of his ass.

The need was there, Alan fought with his own conscience about fucking Sam again. He wanted to, he could taste it, the desire to sink into him again; he knew how tight Sam was now, how the channel of his ass stretched around his cock, the way Sam clenched his muscles to pull him further in, the high pitched gasp every time he rolled his hips and hit his prostate.

It would be fucking good, so slick, and so hot.

He couldn’t though, wouldn’t harm his lover, his ... Sam. He’d never forgive himself if Sam were torn because of his constant use and abuse of the defenseless wrinkled hole. The near overwhelming hunger abated as an image of Sam bent over with blood leaking from his ass filled Alan’s mind.

Still Sam’s own mouth aggressively licking and biting his shoulder and neck wasn’t helping Alan’s libido. A sudden thought filled the executive’s mind and he pulled back, wincing when Sam’s teeth bit at a section of his neck rather hard.

“Wha ...”, Sam stared glassily up at him, he was still soft, but Alan could see the lust rising in the blue eyes.

“Turn around baby.”

The younger man spun around eagerly, arching his back and spreading his legs, offering his ass blatantly for the fucking he knew he wanted.

“Going to take care of you baby. I’m not going to fuck you, but it’ll be good, I promise.”

Alan grabbed the soap and slicked up his fingers, then pressed two into the burning furnace of Sam’s ass. Sam’s breath caught and he moaned out at the penetration. There was no pain, just the cooler feel of Alan’s long fingers slipping into him, twisting and rubbing his inner walls.

Alan stepped closer and held his cock in the palm of his hand; he ran the head over the crease of Sam’s ass and shuddered, fighting the near irresistible urge to push into the furnace his fingers were playing in.

“Do it Alan, fuck me … put your dick in me!”

Sam felt a sudden weight between his shoulder blades, he felt Alan rub his head up against his neck, then the touch of a tongue on his skin.

“Please Sam”, Alan whispered, “I can’t hurt you ... I couldn’t ...” Suddenly he pulled back and reached for the bottle of shampoo. He pulled his fingers free and coated his hands in the thick liquid, rubbing them together to make it lather.

Alan tugged Sam back with him and turned him once more to face the back of the shower, he then took his hands and began rubbing them along the inside of Sam’s thighs, reaching around to stroke the younger man’s cock and balls.

Sam’s breath hitched at the sensation that was pleasant if not strange feeling. He desperately wanted to feel Alan’s cock in him, he didn’t care if his ass was still aching a little, he really wanted it. He could now understand how some people could be called ‘cock hungry’; he certainly was for Alan’s.

The older man pressed his body up tight against Sam’s back, their wet bodies moved effortlessly against each other. He then nudged his hard cock between Sam’s thighs and pushed his legs together.

Sam turned to Alan’s intense gaze with a question in his eyes.

“I won’t hurt you Sam, but God, I need to fuck you baby. This’ll feel good for both of us, I promise. Just keep your legs tight together for me.”

Alan lunged between the glossy thighs and gave a guttural grunt; Sam watched his lover’s expression of bliss and moaned himself, feeling the head of Alan’s cock press against the base of his testicles and the sensitive flesh there.

The younger man brought his hands up against the wall and thrust his hips back against his lover’s. Alan looked at his lover and stared at his mouth, then cupped the back of Sam’s head so their mouths could fuse together.

“Oh God Alan ...”

“Is it good Sam ... can you feel it ... feel how hard you make me ... all the time Sam ... all mine Sam ... oh God ... so good baby ...”

“Fuck yeah ... Alan ... touching me ... so good ... so hard ... want it ... want it Alan ... all the time ... oh God ... fuck ... yours ... yes yes yes ...”

Alan couldn’t think beyond the slick haven between Sam’s legs; he lunged hard, reaching around to stroke the firm young cock, he felt the head of his own dick prod against the delicate pouch of Sam’s balls. Fire licked up his spine and he clung to his young lover, moving his mouth against Sam’s neck and cheek, bringing their mouths together, licking at the smooth teeth in his mouth, his tongue twining against his lover’s.

“Fuck me Alan, want you ... want that cock ... please ... fuck me hard ... do it Alan ... come all over me ... come ... come Alan come!”

The executive wanted to wait, he wanted Sam to come first, to see his face, watch his body shudder in the throes of pleasure, listen to his voice, but he couldn’t stop. With Sam he had no control, he had to come, had to spray his seed all over Sam’s cock and balls, mark the boy as his, and his alone.

Alan brought his mouth down against Sam’s shoulder and sank his teeth in the fleshy juncture between his neck and shoulder when he knew he couldn’t wait another second longer. He whined deep in his throat and clawed at Sam’s hips, rutting against the heat of the younger body. He slammed against Sam’s tanned ass half a dozen times when his body seized up and felt his cock shoot its load, felt the burn start in the small of his back and closed his eyes as it spiraled out through his body in soul shattering ecstasy.

Sam for his part felt the strength in his older lover’s hands as they took hold of his body, felt the wide teeth sink into his skin and break the flesh, heard a gasped sob and muffled cry even as the burning dick continued to slip and slide between his legs. He whimpered as pleasure and pain swamped his own body, feeling Alan thrust against him, felt a sudden spurt against his flesh, felt the spasmodic movements of that hard length when it finally gave up its all.

The couple held on tightly to each other while trying to control their shaking limbs in the humid rich enclosure. They panted wildly but still couldn’t stop their hands from moving over each others body. When he felt enough of his strength return, Sam turned slowly and on wobbly legs, maneuvered them back under the shower head where he leaned his lover against a wall and picked up the shampoo once more, pouring a bit into his hand, then smiling at Alan, brought his hands up and began lathering the longish grey hair.

This time was not about sex, but about the simple care as Alan had done for him at the beginning of their water adventure. Sam’s strong hands trailed down the older man’s scalp massaging the neck and shoulders, grinning at the closed eyes and relaxed groan that rose from Alan’s lips. He then pulled down the shower head and let the spray clean away the suds; Sam blinked away rare tears at the way his lover stood docile under the ministrations. He realized that this had probably been one of the first times someone had taken care of Alan Bradley since he became an adult. The depth of that knowledge made his heart ache, it made Sam want to wrap the older man in his arms and hold him dear.

When Alan opened his eyes he saw the liquid expression in his young lover’s eyes, but before he could ask Sam pulled him close and whispered against his mouth, “I love you.”


End file.
